Sometime Around Midnight
by GinRenKisu-fangirl
Summary: Now with lemon-y goodness! I didn't have room to put a summary here so please click to see it fully. Trust me, it's good. Rated M for lemons, language, and mature...stuff. MattMello LightMikami some MattL MattLight and very slight LightMisa.
1. Sometime Around Midnight

When Matt the incubus, gets a call from the mysterious L, his endless life gets changed forever. On the other side of the world, Light is having issues with his lovelife. Will Matt be able to help Light see that his true love was with him all along? And will Matt be able to find his true love as well? MattxMello, LightxMikami, slight MattxLight, MattxL, and LightxMisa.

Inspired by Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event and Feel Good Drag by Anberlin, this story was originally just a random short story that I thought of one day. There is a lot of out-of-characterness (especially with Mikami, sry 'bout that.) This is also author's universe, there are no Death Notes, and nobody dies, you will see where my style of fantasy comes in with future chapters. Oh, and there's fluff, lots and lots of fluff...well maybe not too much...I don't know  
Rated M for language, mature...stuff, and future, hard-core lemons, please bare with the story line until then, but anyway, enjoy! Please R&R (this is my first fanfic so don't hurt me!)

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMMLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

There are lots of things I don't believe in. Dragons, the Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot, werewolves, ghosts, witches/wizards, dwarves, flying saucers (and the aliens in them), the Jersey Devil, unicorns, fairies, elves, reality television…you know, the mythical stuff. Oh yeah, true love is also on that list.

A clear glass filled with a light red liquid slid in front of me. I didn't know what it was, which made sense since I asked for "whatever". I found out it was one of the many colored martinis this bar offered and set it aside. I wasn't in the mood to get drunk and enter a false sense of happiness that alcohol always brought. I wouldn't have ordered anything if it wasn't for the extremely persistent female bartenders.

In one corner of the dimly lit room, a band played mellow song after mellow song about how it's like to have a broken heart, but they had no idea. No one could possibly comprehend what it's like to be heartbroken until they experience it for themselves. I must admit, I probably have gotten deserted one hundred times in my life, or at least I thought it was around one hundred, I stopped counting after thirty. Most of those would worked out too if it weren't for all of those girls finding out the one secret that I have…but enough thinking about that! I came here for a different reason than to wallow in depressed feelings.

I listened to the lyrics for a moment. _And it starts sometime around midnight, or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two._

"Where the hell could he be?" I asked myself angrily, drumming my fingers on the counter. _Okay Matt, get it together,_ I scolded myself. The drunken man sitting next to me turned for a moment and then brought his undivided attention back to his cocktail. _Bastard_, I thought quickly and then went back to watching the door.

Usually, I'm not as scatterbrained as I was this night. I'm not as anxious either. You see, I had been waiting at this bar for just about an hour now and I had other places that I could be. The only reason that I was still at this bar was the fact that I could get a job, but not at this dump. Come to think of it, I don't even know how this guy even got my phone number; I didn't recognize his name, L Lawliet...but then again, my large circle of friends were always introducing me to more people in _their_ circle of friends, I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot a name here or there.

I ended up drinking some of the fiery, red liquid just so my nerves would settle and I listened to more of the song. _And you feel hopeless and homeless and lost in the haze of the wine._

As I watched the range of depressed men who had probably just lost their girlfriends to giggling, bar-hopping women in groups of three or four who had definitely dumped their men travel in and out the door, I was starting to think that "L" had most likely set me up. Then I spotted a man who definitely didn't fit into any of those categories I just mentioned or anywhere in-between and I was sure I hadn't met him before.

LMNLMNLMN

"Light! Light wait for me!"

"Just be quiet already! I already told you that you can't come with me."

"You're so mean Light; that's no way to treat your girlfriend," Misa pouted. She used the same puppy-dog eyes that she showed me the night we first met, which happened to be only a week ago.

"Listen to me," I tried to calm myself before continuing, but it have as much of an effect as I wanted it to, "You are not my girlfriend and I am not your boyfriend. If I have been doing anything to confuse you I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" There were those eyes again. Shit, I never figured out what to do in these situations even though I've been in them a million times. Well…not a million, but you get the point.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Crap, I'm going to make her cry. I knew I should have stopped seeing her after - at least what I thought was - a one-night-stand. How can women be so persuasive without saying anything!

"Raito!" A voice called for me.

"Oh no…" A strange sinking feeling washed over me when I recognized that voice. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Oh but Raito, that sounds so much cuter." Mikami Teru leaned over from behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Just like you." He whispered just loud enough for both me and Misa to hear.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face and let go of me already!"

"So mean Raito!" But even though he sounded disappointed, Mikami released me. I had completely forgotten the fact that Misa was watching this and I could only imagine what she must be thinking, but before I could explain, she said what most of the other girls that had dumped me did.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. I must have been getting in the way of you two. Um, I think I should go now so…bye." She walked away from us at an awkwardly fast pace.

"Shit." I sighed.

"Tisk tisk Raito! Language."

And that's when I lost it. I spun around and gave him the worst glare that I could at that moment, which I found couldn't be very menacing since he was taller than me, but it did make him raise an eyebrow.

"Don't screw with me Mikami! Do you know how many girls I've lost because of you!"

"Oh but you told me you were gonna break up with that girl anyway."

"I was but…you…fine whatever! I just wish you would leave me alone." I began to walk away, remembering that I was late for work. The reason Misa was spazzing was due to the fact that I was taking a business trip to Tokyo, Japan for a week. I told her about it a couple days ago, but she was the worst listener I've ever met (and that was putting is very nicely).

Today there was a meeting set up to go over a few last minute details. Thank God I didn't have to pick up a new language since I grew up in Osaka. My parents were culture nuts and thought everything about Japan was wonderful.

"Are you planning on following me all the way to work?"

"You have good ears Raito!" Mikami caught up and started to walk next to me.

"Don't you have any shame when we're in public?"

"I can't help it when I'm with you, Raito. Did I mention that your hair is really soft today?"

I sighed and couldn't help but smirk. It's not like I hated Mikami or anything; we had been friends since well…forever. I have also known he was gay and he liked me for about that long too. It must have had some kind of influence on me when I finally figured out that I was bisexual. But don't take that the wrong way! I didn't hate him, but I didn't like him in that way either.

LMNLMN

Thanks for reading! Please review, I like reviews^-^ There will be more to come!


	2. America's Suitehearts

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of my first fanfic! Sorry for a short chapter that took so long to write, I had to write a thesis paper for my US history class so I didn't get much time to write. This is where more of my style of fantasy writing comes in. I tried to immitate L's personality more successfully than with other characters in the story (Mikami lol) Please tell me what you think in review form and tell me any suggestions you may have!

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

So this was L...or at least I thought it was. For such a mysterious person, he certainly stuck out from a crowd. But it wasn't like I ever blended in. Striped shirts, sheepskin vests, combat boots, and orange goggles weren't the most conspicuous things in world, but for someone who calls people out of nowhere, offering them a job that they wouldn't go into detail about, and then telling them to meet them in a random bar at midnight; you would think that they would have brushed their hair.

The messy, black hair and the dark circles under his eyes caught my immediate attention, but as I observed him more carefully, I found his style of clothes to be fairly ordinary. Baggy white shirt and jeans…huh. I probably would have watched this guy pass without a second thought, but he had a certain presence about him that made you look twice.

I continued to analyze him when he suddenly looked at me. My gods, it was like his eyes pierced right through you. Then I started to feel that oh so familiar sensation.

"Oh no…" I sighed. I meant to only think it, but I've went through this so many times today, it was getting pretty tiring. As soon as he looked at me, I could feel myself beginning to change. My hair grew slightly longer and felt the strange phenomenon of me becoming shorter. A lock of hair fell in front of my face and I saw it was pure white. Whoa, that was a new one. Before I could examine my new hair any further, the mysterious person at the door looked away.

That was also new. Usually the person is so shocked they can't take their eyes off me. After all, I changed into whoever their heart most desired.

As soon as he looked away, I changed back into my original form. I hoped no one else was idiotic enough to look in my direction because this was getting exhausting. I hadn't fed for a few days now and I was in desperate need of a new supply. Maybe this mysterious person would be happy to oblige, but I quickly decided against it. I don't often use male hosts unless I reach a critical level and only if they are the only ones available.

The person whom I thought was L took a few moments to look back at me, and I had prepared myself for when he did, but something felt odd.

I wasn't changing. The person, who only seconds before made me transform, now wasn't. I quickly racked my brain for possibilities for why this was happening when I noticed something different about him. His once dark eyes were now, slightly, red.

Before I got the chance to look closer, he began to walk toward me. I couldn't help but become a little anxious due to the fact that this had never happened to me before.

I didn't have any time to think of something to say to this person, but he spoke before I had the chance to.

"I am now almost ninety percent sure that you are the one I have been looking for."

His tone struck me as a little bit odd. He did not seem surprised that I had just changed into another person right before his now reddish eyes. Before I could respond, he spoke again with a bit more character in his voice,

"Orange contacts made out of genuine diamond. They are quite handy against incubi, such as yourself."

I blanched. How could he have discovered me so quickly? I'll admit that my transformation time was a little slow because of my built-up fatigue from not feeding, but there was no way he could have met one of my kind before…and lived anyway.

"There are many questions I wish to ask you, and I am sure you have some of your own, but we cannot discuss them here." L turned, indicating for me to follow. I was so dazed by the fact that he had known what I was that when I finally noticed what he wanted me to do, I stood up so fast that I nearly ran into him.

I got so close that I could smell his life energy. _Strawberries_. It nearly made my mouth water. He smirked at my hungry expression and then walked out of the bar with me close behind. Ironic, usually girls would follow me drooling, or in a few cases, some guys. I smirked as I caught a line in a song some people were blasting in their car as it passed. _Let's hear it for America's suitehearts. I must confess, I'm in love with my own sins._


	3. It's Nice To Know You Work Alone

Here is chapter 3 of my first fanfiction! I was planning on having a lemon in this chapter but I decided to put it in the next chapter because it would make a better transition, but there will be one in the next chapter I promise! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I was writing this when I was really tired. I also apologize for not releasing this chapter sooner, but I was sick all last week (I think it might have been the swine flu) and I couldn't think to save my life, so anyway, enjoy this chapter and please leave comments! I like comments.

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

I had been following L for about ten minutes now and I was starting to get the impression that this was some kind of hoax, when he finally stopped at the entrance to a deserted alleyway. _Like I was expecting anything different_.

Before I could complain about how horribly clichéd this was, the raven haired man started down the passage and stopped in front of a plain door with a flashing 'open' sign next to it. He gestured for me to proceed ahead of him and I cautiously went inside of the secretive entrance.

I was met by weakly lit room, although it was slightly brighter than the bar I was in before. The order of the furniture was similar to the previous bar, which made me realize that this was also one, complete with quiet music in the background. I thought the lyrics were strange, _Sit back and breathe, it's nice to know you work alone, my head is reeling, it's nice to know you work alone_. It cut to a guitar solo.

L continued to silently lead me to another door in a distant corner, and again, he motioned for me to go in first. I did so and he shut the door behind us, and I thought I also heard the click of a lock but it could have been that cocktail's affect on me.

I now found myself in a much smaller room, which contained a wooden desk complete with a laptop and various scattered papers, an office chair behind the desk, and another, more comfortable looking chair sitting directly in front of me.

I got the hint that I was supposed to sit in that one as L made his way behind the desk. He cleared away a couple of the loose papers to make a clear space between us as I took a seat, relieved to get off of my feet for awhile. The exhaustion of not feeding was starting to set in and I knew as soon as this was over, I would have to find someone to acquire life energy.

As I was planning out the rest of my night, I didn't see that L had placed a couple teacups on the newly cleared space. I watched as he went over to a table that I hadn't noticed until now and brought a kettle along with a bowl of sugar cubes and positioned them between the pair of teacups.

He slowly poured out equal portions of the hot liquid, which filled the air with the smell of mint and another odor that I couldn't quite detect.

L finally sat down in his own chair and proceeded to place one sugar cube after another into his tea. It struck me as odd that he put about a dozen cubes into his drink, but then again, that wasn't probably the strangest thing about this guy.

His head was still turned toward his cup when his eyes quickly glanced at me. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at him until his gaze locked with mine. What a weird feeling it was to not change forms in front of someone.

"You should drink your tea," he pointed out, "It will give you extra…energy."

He said this in such a way that it made me think twice about drinking the odd smelling liquid. I inhaled some of the steam rising out of the cup to see if I could identify what the other aroma was while watching as L took a slow sip of his own tea. I decided it was safe and also took a cautious drink as to not burn my tongue.

Immediately after swallowing only a mouthful of it, I felt recharged. Nothing had ever revitalized me so quickly; it was almost like…I was feeding of off a host…

I glanced down to examine the surface of the bizarre drink, as if I could somehow see what made me feel this way.

"Amazing isn't it?"

I looked at L's expressionless face. He took another mouthful of overly sweetened tea before continuing. "The last run-in I had with one of your kind left me with a very valuable piece of information." My eyes widened a little with this statement. "It helped me discover the properties of incubi fangs in such a way that I can now extract my own life energy without being completely drained."

I had nothing to reply with so I took another drink of the reviving tea. This time, it seemed to contain even more power, and I felt my fangs grow in response. _Oh crap_.

You have to understand that the equivalent of fangs growing for an incubus is the same as an erection for a human male. Only fangs are much harder to get rid of; you can't just ignore them or think about dead puppies and have them go away. No, incubi fangs will only disappear after the owner gets a full supply of life energy and the only way to do that, well, I'm not too proud of that aspect of my daily life.

This usually didn't happen frequently, only when my energy reserves got too low. I've tried more recently to take small doses everyday so I wouldn't have to resort to going all the way. How I hated to deceive people's feeling; making them believe they had found their true love, then suddenly snatching it away with one fatal bite.

L's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You might be wondering why I would want to extract my own energy, but the answer is simple really. If I ever want to be revived throughout the day I simply restore my energy this way instead of the alternative of sleeping or drinking coffee, which would cause my system to crash. Or, I just found, it helps if I have a starving incubus on my hands."

I wouldn't have said starving, but the tea certainly was helping, but by now all I could think about was my problem. Oh, how I had the craving to sink my fangs into this person's neck.

"But enough talk about myself," L continued, "I called you here to ask about you and your…species." He picked his words carefully as to not offend me, which I found highly amusing.

"Okay, then go ahead and ask me." I responded. Thank the gods I learned how to not slur my speech when my fangs were out.

L paused took a moment before inquiring, "When you transform, can you change your gender?"

This threw me off for an instant. There was no segue into his question and he put it so bluntly; I never really thought about it before now but I answered, "I can't change my gender, I only change my outward appearance for straight human females and…gay human males."

He nodded, unperturbed by my choice of words and continued questioning, "How many transformations can you make in a single day?"

I had to think about this one for second. I looked into my empty teacup and responded, "It really depends on the situation. If my energy is full, then I could make an infinite number of transformations, but if I need to feed then I start to faulter and I may either make a mistake when I'm transforming or not change at all."

"Can you control what you change into?"

"No, I haven't found a way to willingly change or to stop a transformation."

"So you don't have much experience?"

"Not unless you consider three of your life spans inexperienced." I was beginning to feel slightly angered by his queries. Normally, I don't get so easily frustrated, but I two, fully-grown fangs at the ready, and his neck was getting more appealing with every passing second. I had to get out of here but there was one more question that I had to ask him. "That 'piece of information' you got from that other incubus…"

"Yes?"

"What was it?"

He hesitated before reaching into his pocket. What he took out of it suddenly filled me with uncontrollable rage. Hanging from a chain was a single incubus tooth.

"What did you do to get that?" I managed to spit out before I was completely taken over with rage.

"The incubus that I got this from didn't…have any use for it anymore."

"So what, do you hunt demons?"

"Some might say that," he answered calmly. How could just sit there and act like nothing happened? The incubus didn't need it anymore…that must mean he's dead and L killed him. A murderer was sitting right across from me, drinking tea, without any regrets.

Anger and lust compelled me to leap over the desk that separated us, onto the killer. I landed on him, which resulted in us falling out of his chair and onto the floor. I forcefully held down his wrists above his head while my legs straddled his waist. The chain with the valuable tooth had been forgotten and was lying a few feet away. I stared into his emotionless eyes and felt his quick, uneven breaths; he was nervous. At least he wouldn't be much of a waste.

"If you want to feel any pleasure at all, I would remove those contact lenses." I released his wrists and surprisingly instead of trying to escape, he followed my orders. As soon as they were discarded, the contacts' effect wore off and I began to change into the person L lusted for.

I could see the tips of my new white hair dangling in front of my face and I could feel my body becoming slightly smaller and noticeably weaker. _Oh shi-_

L took his advantage to violently flip me onto my back with my arms pinned at my sides. I desperately tried to force my way free but it was useless. That bastard knew this would happen. My anger soon turned into uncontrollable fury and lust was also driving it. I needed an energy source and I needed it now.

The one thing that didn't change when I transformed was my fangs. I attempted to bite his neck but he had made it so I could barely lift myself off of the ground. I kicked and growled in his face, but he showed no visible reaction. Instead, he lifted me off the floor and threw over his shoulder. I continued to try to escape but this body was no longer strong enough to break out of his grip.

I heard a door open and L tossed me into a room, but instead of landing on a floor like I had expected, something much softer caught me. I looked down and found that I was on a king-sized bed. I had exhausted myself trying to break free, so much so, that I didn't even have the energy to get off the large bed. I simply lay there wondering if L would lock me in here. I watched him in the doorway through half lidded eyes while also panting from my exertion.

But instead of closing the door like I had anticipated, L simply stood there studying me. I met his dark, blank eyes and we silently gazed at each other. Now that I had worn myself out in this weak body, my anger had ebbed away and was replaced by a different feeling. Did I mention that my fangs also made me extremely horny? Well they do, and I was feeling the effects more than usual.

I felt that my face was flushed and I was reminded of how similar an aphrodisiac felt. A strong wave of need washed through me and I made the attempt to get up but the sound of a door clicking shut stopped me. I thought L had left but when I looked up, he was still standing at the doorway, arms crossed, looking down on me.

"If you want to feel any pleasure at all, I would lie down again." He told me. A growl rose in the back of my throat, but I followed his instruction.

LMNLMNLMN

As you can see, there will be lemons on the way! Yay, lemon! :p


	4. Sink Into Me

Hello and welcome to chapter 4, complete with an extremely hot yaoi :p I also noticed that I've drifted away from Light and his side of this story, but I needed to set up the story and Matt's POV lasted a lot longer than I originally planned so I will be sure to get back to Raito in the next chapter. Please enjoy this chapter and leave your comments, they motivate me write chapters so if you want them any faster, I suggest you do ;)

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

Moans, heavy panting, and heat, oh, the unbearable heat, had filled the makeshift bedroom. Saliva and sweat mixed together as L willed our tongues to meet. He quickly won dominance, which felt strange since, in all of my years of unending life, I have never been an uke. I would let it slide this time since it was easier to acquire energy that way, not to mention I was extremely weak in this smaller body.

L ceased exploring my mouth for a moment of air. Our eyes had been locked ever since he threw me into this room and now that he was so close, it seemed like he was looking into my soul. He had his arms around my waist, securing me from any possible escape, but that was one of the last things on my mind at this point.

I wasn't proud to say that the only way the demon side of me would be satisfied was through sex. It was the only way for my fully-grown fangs to disappear and for my hunger to finally be sated. Before I had the chance to fully catch my breath, L came back for more, thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

I wasn't used to being submissive, so I resisted his kiss before finally returning it, my eyes slowly closing to focus on the feeling. His tongue licked the roof of my mouth before pulling away again, sending shivers down my spine. He moved lower, kissing and sucking on my neck. When he couldn't find any more exposed skin, he resorted to tear off my vest, throwing it out of sight.

He lifted my shirt, kissing my lower stomach, which made me moan wantonly. Shocked at the sound, I bit my lower lip to try to hide my ecstasy, but I was so turned-on already, it was basically useless.

My striped shirt was discarded quickly and also thrown to wherever my vest was. My boots had already fallen off due to my now small feet. L played with the waistband of my jeans, leaving a strange tingling sensation on my overly responsive skin. He leaned over me and secured his lips on one of my nipples.

He moved slowly so I felt prepared to use this opportunity to gather composure since I've never been too sensitive there. But I was proved wrong as soon as he bit and tweaked the bud, causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure. He smirked and continued the same routine on the other side of my chest, producing the same result, filling the room with my lewd moans.

L chuckled, "It sounds like your enjoying this, Near."

_Near?_ That must be the name of the person I changed into, which also meant my incubus power was now at its fullest. I hadn't noticed because of my emotional rollercoaster that my inner demon had emerged, causing whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in its spell to believe that I truly was their one person whom they desired. This power only emerged as a last ditch effort to acquire energy, kind of like a survival instinct.

I was violently pulled out of my thoughts when L began to slide my pants down to my feet, leaving only my boxers. _Okay, this isn't fair at all_. I bravely leaned forward and tugged at the hem of L's shirt. He allowed me to remove it for him and I tossed it in the opposite direction of where my discarded clothes were thrown. I did away with his jeans as well and, oh God, he went commando.

I was momentarily stunned and L took the opportunity to rip off my boxers. I gasped as my erection was exposed to the cooler air of the room, but soon I was gasping for a different reason. L had begun to pump my length vigorously. I listened to my own moans and watching through lust filled eyes as the raven haired man did his job. Just the sight sent hot blood rushing through my veins and my heart rate sped up considerably. The heat was mostly sent lower, where L continued his ministrations.

He stopped almost suddenly, which made me whimper but he wasn't done yet. L stole one more kiss before his head sank down. The end of his tongue ran along one throbbing vein of my member and circled the tip. I desperately wanted to buck my hips to get him to stop teasing but his hands were restraining me.

Simply watching someone's mouth be that low on my body was enough to make me cum, which proved that it had been far too long since my last feeding. I was struggling not to waste any energy through release because I didn't have any to spare, which proved to be one of the hardest things I've had to do in awhile. L, as it turned out, was extremely good at this and he wasn't hard to look at either.

"Please st-stop! I…I'm gonna…" I could feel that heated coil gathering in my stomach. By this time, L had taken me completely into his mouth, surrounding my manhood in moist warmth. He looked up at me, those piercing eyes made my heart skip a beat and I was forced to catch my breath. _That bastard, his eyes look like they're smirking_, but my thoughts were stopped when he decided to swallow.

The coil in my stomach snapped and huge waves of pleasure washed away all coherent thought. My vision went white and I could faintly hear myself scream.

I slowly descended from the quick peak of pleasure that I wished would last longer. I faintly saw L rise with a small amount of cum sliding down the corner of his mouth. He swallowed and licked it away, looking indifferent.

He leaned over me once again, his intense stare connecting with my foggy one. He looked at me almost lovingly and said, "Don't worry, Near; I know you need the energy."

His next kiss was more passionate compared to all the previous. He held the small of my back with one hand and cradled my head with the other. He willed me to sit up and we continued the kiss until we were pressed against each other, our knees touching because we were both kneeling in the middle of the huge bed. I suddenly felt safe in his arms and a fleeting thought of 'he loves me,' came and went when I realized I had been in this situation too many times before.

A single thought that I always kept in mind had been pushed away until now, swept through me. _He doesn't love _me;_ he loves the one I changed into_.

I pulled away from his warm lips. He looked into my eyes again and I could read his expression more easily this time around. He'd probably realized the same thing I had. His loving eyes now had a look of sadness behind them.

Now that I had come down from that wonderful high, I could tell my life force was extremely low and my transformation was beginning to faulter. My hair returned to its original auburn color and normal length. All of my muscles and bones changed back quickly, almost like a snapping sensation through my whole body. I slumped back to sit on my legs and I noticed my arms were shaking.

"Here," L said calmly, pushing back some of his messy hair and tipped his head so I would have easy access to his neck. I hesitated. I faintly remembered some of the anger I'd had before I ended up in this room. I examined his eyes and I realized that they didn't belong to a murderer. I would have to ask him about the fang later but now my mind was becoming fuzzy. My demon side had left me and that was the only thing that had sustained me. Before I could decide what to do, L spoke again. "It's okay, you can take from me. I had that tea before, remember?"

He smiled. It wasn't like the smirks he gave me earlier, but a true, smile. He seemed so innocent and vulnerable; it only made me more cautious, but L had insisted so…

I didn't immediately sink my teeth into his neck. I had to first find the best transfer point so I could get as much energy as possible and so L wouldn't be in pain. It wasn't a vein I was searching for but the place at the base of his neck where his life force flowed through him.

I ran my tongue along an invisible line above his collar bone. It was close, but I needed to keep looking. My tongue moved farther back to the middle of his shoulder, earning a slight groan from my donor. When I didn't find it there, I moved to the very base of his neck and sensed something stronger there, but it still didn't feel right. Becoming desperate, I sank my fangs into his flesh, thinking that this was the closest I was going to get.

Trying to suck the energy out of him was very similar to trying to drink a very thick milkshake with a straw. I couldn't make the energy flow like I wanted it to and that was a problem. If I were to force it out, I could hurt L, and I always tried to make this process as painless as possible. Reluctantly, I released him.

I had only gotten a small amount of energy and that wasn't enough to support me for long. I needed more and there was only one other major transfer point that I knew of, and I wasn't sure if he would agree to me using it. I looked at his now flushed appearance and observed that he was lightly panting. I guess I didn't hurt him.

He gazed back at me and seemed to know that I didn't gain enough energy, and it made me wonder if he knew what I needed to do next. I guess he did because after a moment, he nodded and spread his legs for me.

In a way, I wanted to show L that he wasn't the only one who was good that this. I held his hips and pinned his thighs down with my forearms. I started at the tip and ran my tongue down to the base of his manhood. I moved up and only put a little in my mouth at a time while also circling my tongue around the tip. I could feel his muscles try to make me take all of him in but I continued to restrain him.

I looked at L through my eyelashes. I was shocked at the emotion he was finally displaying. Those once impassive eyes were now completely filled with lust and he'd resorted to breathing through his mouth. I bobbed my head without losing sight of his face. The act earned me a faint moan and a quick convulsion from his stomach and legs.

As I moved back up, I made sure to graze my teeth over the underside of his erection. L's fingers tangled in my hair and I allowed him to push my head down again. I began bobbing my head again, slowly at first and gradually getting faster. I hummed, which made my soon-to-be donor clench his hands into fists, almost pulling my hair. I suddenly deep-throated him and hummed more intensely when his length touched the back of my throat.

Strangely, a song started playing in my head and I almost laughed when I remembered the chorus. _I'd like to see our roles reversed, to watch you hang on every word; I'd to see you have your way. Your all I see, sink into me. _I was tempted to start humming the song but decided against it for now. I could tell L was on the verge of his release and the energy I'd taken from his neck was fading fast. I swallowed, immediately sending him over the edge.

He came violently and I quickly and almost hungrily drank the mixture of his energy and essence. I could feel a connection had been made, similar to how I punctured the major stream of energy at his neck, but this time it felt more definite. My vitality rose rapidly and L had been right about having extra energy from the tea. I only maintained the link until his energy level was at about half, which was the point most people felt they needed to sleep. If he hadn't had some to spare, I'm afraid it would've dropped to around a quarter; the point most humans went unconscious or worse.

I broke the connection as soon as I felt rejuvenated. I sat up and made sure that L was okay. He looked tired but otherwise he seemed alright. Then I had an idea.

L didn't resist when I had him lie down on the bed, his head resting on one, fluffy pillow. I threw one sheet over him and hastily pulled on my boxers and found my shirt lying nearby along with my goggles. I didn't even know when L had the chance to remove those. I slipped them on so they were hanging around my neck and exited the room.

_Good, the tea is still warm_. I refilled L's teacup and walked back to the bedroom as fast as I could without spilling any of the fresh tea. I tipped L's head up so he could easily drink the energy-enriched fluid. It only took a moment for the drink to kick in and soon, L was as awake as I was. We both got back into the rest of our clothes and now that I was fully energized, my senses were heightened and the lyrics to a new song playing quietly on the distant radio caught my attention.

_Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective._

"So about that job,"


	5. Teeth

My god this took a long time. I have to thank Messlady for getting me off of my lazy ass to finally finish this chapter. I'm halfway done with the chapter that comes after this and I am also gonna update previous chapters with a few parts that I forgot to add. I decided to have a few lines of whatever song the chapter is named after. Thank you so much for being patient. Oh, and Jigoku means Hell...you'll see what I mean later. ^-^

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

An incubi's tooth, probably one of the most valuable things known to mankind. Only a hand full of people in the world would be able to recognize it, besides the incubi themselves of course. I had never been able to observe my own so closely as the one I was now holding.

The first thing I noticed about it was how much considerably smaller the tooth was compared to my own. I would have guessed it came from a very young incubus if not an infant. Compared to a human canine, an incubi's fang is considerably narrower and much, much sharper. It was designed to pierce flesh and pierce it deep.

If one was to be bitten by an incubus and not have said incubus heal the wound, it was possible that you could very well die from blood loss. An incubi's saliva had very special properties that caused rapid regeneration.

I could see L watching me as I inspected the tooth with a placid expression. I knew now that he didn't murder one of my own kind to acquire this fang. He explained that it was given to him by the former owner when the incubus lost his baby teeth, which was strange because I couldn't remember ever losing my teeth when I was young. When I asked about this, L replied that the owner was a human-incubus hybrid. I was momentarily shocked by this information. I have never heard of an incubus and a human reproducing before. I didn't think it possible since most incubi, unlike me, didn't much care for the feelings of their energy donors, but I guess since I'm an exception, there must be others like me too.

I placed the fang on the desk that separated L and I. I took the time to look around L's office before asking my next question. Besides the desk, the two occupied chairs, and the small table in the back corner of the room where the tea maker and a few tea cups were kept, the small square room didn't have any extra decoration. I noticed a couple loose papers at the base of my chair. Remembering the reason that those papers ended up on the floor I felt a rush of embarrassment and guilt. I picked up the papers and handed them to L but not before I noticed what each of them was for.

One seemed to be a bill for either remodeling or furniture, I couldn't tell which, and the second looked like a personal email addressed to L from, Mello? _Have I fallen into a world were everyone's name is completely nuts?_

"L, I…" My voice dropped off when he brought his eyes up from the papers to focus on me.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to…apologize for my behavior earlier, I…"

"It's quite alright. I should be the one who is apologizing. I didn't take into consideration the feelings one would have at the sight of something such as this." He held up the fang to the light. We both admired the tooth before he went on. "I must also apologize for digressing so severely from the original purpose of you coming here." He returned the fang to his jean's pocket.

"I run a very popular restaurant chain in Tokyo. Each building goes by a different name such as this one, if you hadn't noticed is titled _Miwaku_ or in other words, Allure. Obviously, it's not alluring yet but I've scheduled some remodeling to be done and it should be running in no time.

"The purpose of my business is to provide somewhat a…healing service for those who have either lost love or simply can't find it." I raised an eyebrow to this but he kept going. "Your job in this would be to serve these costumers by giving them drinks and if the situation arises, possibly fulfilling some of their other needs."

"So let me get this straight," I interrupted, "You want me to listen to random people's problems, get them drunk, and give them a quick fuck."

"In not so many words, but yes."

"No way," L gave me a puzzled look so I expanded, "There's no way I would _ever_ do that. How could I possibly benefit from that?"

"Well, I suppose that it would provide a guaranteed energy source and I also assume you would want to hear the amount you will be paid for this service."

He waited for me to respond. "…Sure, why not."

"In addition to any profit made including tips, you will receive two-hundred dollars per work hour."

I attempted to speak but it only resulted in unintelligible stutters. _That's over four-hundred thousand dollars a year_. Holy shit. After failing miserably in conversation I finally decided on, "Wow." But the huge amount of money didn't completely wipe away the idea of what my job would require, but then again I would have to do it with random strangers anyway and this way they would come to me.

I guess I could deal with the sob stories.

"Fine, I'll do it…but only if there are a limited number of people per day."

"Very good to hear and that surely can be arranged. If you don't mind, I would like to show you where you would be working. It is within walking distance from here."

Not having any plans at two in the morning I agreed and felt a little déjà vu as I followed L out of his office and once again into the streets of Tokyo.

I've heard people refer to New York City as the city that never sleeps, but I think the same rules apply to Tokyo. Even though it was nearly three in the morning the streets were still busy with mostly young, drunk adults looking for the next bar and the occasional middle-aged man having to be led home by one of his much more sober friends. L and I carefully navigated our way through the crowds as the usual sensation of changing my appearance every 10 seconds continued its course.

We passed by a group of hyper, teenage girls, all gasping at the same time when they looked at me. Of course they were all too shy to talk to me but I decided to give them a show by giving a smile and small wave to them. I think one of them fainted.

A club across the street had a pounding base to a random trance-techno song blasting out of their speakers. Another bar we passed by was playing a song in English. _Tell me something that will change me. I'm gonna love you with my hands tied. Show me your teeth._

As L said, it didn't take long for us to arrive at the bar I would soon be working for. If I didn't know it was there, I would have simply passed by the place without a second glance, which I guess is good because I'm pretty sure that this kind of business is illegal.

Since I've lived in Tokyo for about 10 years, I knew my way around and I was certain that only a few blocks away was the Redlight District.

L turned and began to lead me down a flight of concrete stairs located next to a café titled, "Heven." _So what, we're going to Hell?_

There was no sign or any indication that this was a bar or anything for that matter. At the base of the stairs was a small plaque that read _Jigoku. _I almost laughed.


	6. Lost In You

Finally, another chapter! This one is in Light's POV, I worked really hard on it so please enjoy :) Oh! and I've updated the rest of the chapters with some lyrics from each song that matches with the title. This isn't a song fic but these songs play a big part in each chapter so if you want to check those out, please do!

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

I arrived in Tokyo a four days after my incident with Misa. I had two days to get reacquainted with my home country before the meeting was scheduled. I'd had Mikami help me pack the day before, which probably was a mistake on my part since he wouldn't shut up about how much he was going to miss me.

"_But Raito," Mikami whined, "I wanna go to Japan too…"_

"_For the last time, no! God, you're starting to sound like that stupid woman!"_

"_Huh," Mikami smirked slightly and assumed a different personality, "But," he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked directly into my eyes, "I think you will find that I'm much better than '_that woman_.'" _

_After that statement, Light had nearly punched Mikami in the face, but the taller man had quickly dodged and reassumed his usual carefree smile saying, "Just kidding!"_

_Light sighed and continued packing._

I walked down the busy streets of the busiest town in Japan while remembering that one moment. I passed a karaoke bar and strangely, heard a song in English. I could hear the lyrics over the drunken singers who were doing horribly. _Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I fou…_

Someone ran into me and I realized I had actually stopped to listen to the song. I got out of the way, still staying in front of the bar but was disappointed to find that the song was over and some other hyper Japanese song took over. I'd never liked this kind of music so I quickly tried to find a way back into the crowd, but there were no openings in the mass of people.

I swore and tried to look for a place to rest. I'd been walking around town all morning and I needed something to drink and I was _not_ going to go to this crappy place. I inched along the wall and darted into the nearest alleyway. It was unusually dark and searched around for any way to get out besides the way I'd come in.

A few feet away I spotted a flight of stairs leading underground. I observed the many people walking by it, all of which didn't give it a second glance. I decided it couldn't have been an entrance to a subway since there was no traffic going in or out of the opening. My morbid curiosity got the best of me and I approached the entrance.

I slowly made my way down the stairs into darkness and stopped at the base of the steps. A small plaque with Japanese kanji hung next to a single door that appeared. On the handle of the door was a Do Not Disturb sign in both English and Japanese. It took a moment for me to read the plaque because my Japanese was a little rusty.

"Ji…go…ku." _So, Hell was occupied. _I chuckled to myself and then wondered if I should enter. _Well,_ _I've never been very good with signs. _

I reached out to the door handle and turned the knob. It clicked open. I only cracked the door open and peered inside. I didn't see anything at first except for a lounge or bar-like room complete with small wooden tables and matching stools. Sensing no other presence on the room, I opened the door fully and what I found took me a few moments to comprehend.

The first thing I registered was,_ Mikami. _Wait, what? How the hell could he be in Tokyo? He couldn't have sneaked on my plane could he?

Then the second realization set in. Mikami was kissing somebody from behind a bar counter…another guy…Mikami was making out with another guy……

What the fuck?

Before I could entirely grasp the situation, I felt my legs moving toward the two men and before I knew it, I was pulled the stranger away from Mikami by the lapel of his suit and was ready to punch the guy in the face when someone's hand grabbed my wrist.

The man who I thought was Mikami forced me back against the wooden counter with strength I wasn't aware Mikami had. He made sure I wouldn't be going anywhere before he looked at the frightened stranger.

"I apologize Namikawa-san. I will have to take care of this man before we can continue."

The man named Namikawa seemed to compose himself before responding, "That's quite alright Mister…Aiber, was it?" The man holding me nodded in confirmation, "I am feeling better than ever so I will be on my way."

Namikawa didn't bother to hesitate before exiting the bar and his rushed footsteps could be heard as he ascended the stairs outside. There was a moment of silence, which was broken by "Mikami" or Aiber or whoever the hell he was when he cursed under his breath, "Damn, guess I won't be getting a tip today."

The man looked me directly in the eyes, which shocked me since it was almost identical to the look Mikami gave me the other day. _I think you will find that I'm much better than '_that woman_.' _

I had decided that there was no frickin' way that this could be the Mikami I knew but if I hadn't just seen what happened, I would swear he was. Even identical twins have slight flaws that set them apart whether it's the shape of their face, or the color of their hair or eyes, but I had known Mikami for my whole life and everything matched perfectly, even the shade of his murky, green eyes.

"Y-you're not Mikami," I managed to stutter out. I don't know why I was having trouble speaking, but the fact that this guy was in such close proximity might have been a factor. The stranger smirked.

"Aren't I? How do you _know_?"

"I don't _know_, but there's just no way you are."

"I think you may find that I am. Don't I look exactly like the Mikami you know? Seeing is believing isn't it?"

I didn't know how to respond to this guy's questions. I stared at him blankly, trying to read his expression but it was futile. He leaned in so his mouth was just below my ear. I heard him breath in my scent before pulling away slightly.

"Has anyone ever told you, 'you smell like apples?'"

LMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMNLMN

So...what will happen to Light now? mwahaha! Please review and if you want to know any artists of the songs that the chapters are named after, please ask me :)


End file.
